In countless number of activities at work and at home, people are required to climb ladders. Many accidents occur each year as a result of falls from ladders. Although a number of attempts have been made to develop devices to prevent injuries resulting from these accidents, such devices have met with only limited success. Most such devices operate by anchoring the user to the one or both of the side rails of the ladder. Typically, each such device is manufactured for use with a particular ladder design and cannot be used with other ladder designs without extensive modification. Given the wide variety of ladder designs, the use of such devices is extremely limited.
It is, therefore, very desirable to develop a device for use in transporting a load or in climbing that can be used with substantially any ladder design.